Reveal
by Deeply Distinct
Summary: Satine is dead, but what Obi Wan doesn't know is that she has been keeping something from him for a long time. What I think should of happened after Satine was killed.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

Reveal

She died. He had killed her, that good for nothing Sith creature that had come for revenge on me, and had succeeded greatly, he had ended up killing her. It should have been me.

I shook as I stood on the ship, the tears threatening to fall, I was a Jedi, emotions were to be locked away so that no one else knew about them, well I had failed as a Jedi, I had had an attachment, to the very woman who was killed by my worst enemy. Bo Katan and her army had now left and I was supposed to be going to get Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody from a mission on Naboo, well more like a vacation and I started up the ship and flew off to Naboo.

When I got there I could see the four figures waiting patiently for the ship to land, I managed to land it properly and let the ramp go down automatically, hoping to skip the questions about my last mission. I heard four sets of boots stumble up the ramp and onto the ship, they all went into the main room, I let out a sigh of relief until I heard the door open behind me. I swivelled my chair around to stare into the eyes of none other than my former padawan Anakin Skywalker, he looked happy until he saw my face, then his eyes widened and he started to approach me. "What happened?" he questioned as he hovered over me, I took a deep breath in and glanced at the now very interesting technology in front of me. "She died," I stated simply as if I was a droid who had no feeling, "At the hands of Maul." I met Anakin's gaze once more and now he looked sad and worried, about me. "I am so sorry Obi Wan, are you alright?" he asked concerned, "I am a little shaken but apart from that I will cope." I replied, I _would_ cope _somehow_. "Why don't you let me take that," he said whilst he pointed to the controls, "And go and get some rest." He finished, I nodded, I was tired, this day was very exhausting, mentally and physically, I needed some time to reflect on what had happened.

I exited the room silently and Anakin took the controls, I walked down the long hallways of the ship and finally came to the room that was mine, I used the force to open it and stepped inside, it was just like at the temple, all white and it made me feel at home, I shut and locked the door behind me and flopped straight onto the bed. When I did I heard a faint rustling sound coming from my right pocket, I reached for it and pulled out a piece of slightly crumpled white paper that looked a bit like a letter, I read the front.

_Obi_

I gasped, only one person called me that, or had called me that, I sat up straight and opened the letter up.

_Dear Obi_

_I am so sorry if you are having to read this, it means that I am dead and that this letter is the only way that I can tell you the truth. Do not_ _mourn me or even think about leaving the order, keep strong and never lose hope. I hope that you know how much I love you, I know that you love me to, Obi you never had to say it, it was always present, in your eyes. _

_There is another reason why I have wrote this letter, and I apologise for never telling you, I should have done but I did not want to jeopardise your career as a Jedi. Obi, I have two children, they live in the palace on Mandalore, they are both four, they are called Francesca and Benjamin, and believe it or not, they are your children too. Please go to Mandalore and find them for me, take them somewhere safe._

_Love Satine_

My eyes widened, was this true? Had she been hiding this from me? But how? I had not been with Satine very much, then I remembered the night where I just forgot everything and decided that I was going to enjoy myself for once, that night was about four years ago … so she was right. I sighed and put my head in my hands, what was I going to do? Well this question did not really need an answer, I was not going to leave two poor, defenceless children in a large palace with no one to care for them, especially as they were my children, so I decided to do the only thing that I could do. I would go to Mandalore and save them.

I suddenly felt a new sense of energy flow through me as I walked out of my room and back down the same hallway until I reached the control room, Anakin was sitting there, flying the ship in a, surprisingly, good way. I coughed politely and Anakin spun the chair around, he looked shocked, "I thought that you needed to rest?" he questioned me with a confused look on his face, I rolled my eyes, could I not change my mind? "There has been a change of plan Anakin, we are not heading back to Coruscant, we are going to Mandalore." I stated simply, this made him look even more shocked, "Why?" he asked, "Because there are some people that need our help." I told him and he started reprogramming the system to go to Mandalore instead of Coruscant and I heaved a sigh of relief. We were going to find them.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

It only took us a few hours to get to Mandalore but it felt like years, it gave me too much time to contemplate what I was doing, should I be doing this? Well I was quite convinced, but what would I do with them afterwards, from what I had heard of Satine's family most of them were dead apart from Bo Katan who I did not yet completely trust yet and Korkie who was too young to have a responsibility like that. The only hope that I had was that these children were force sensitive, then they could come and train as Jedi in the temple, all I could do was hope. We all stood by the door of the ship, Anakin had already informed everyone else on board about our change of plans and they wanted to help, there was no point complaining I would need all of the help that I could get. The ramp started going down and I gasped in shock, death watch was everywhere! The whole planet of Mandalore seemed to be under attack, children were running, women were screaming and men were trying to fight but failing. "What are we going to do? They're everywhere!" Anakin exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, "We need a plan" Came Rex's voice from behind me, "We are going to have to just run for it." Cody added, "Then when we get to the palace we will split there." Ahsoka finished we all nodded and decided to run on three, "One, two, three!" I yelled and we all ran out of our cover.

We ran as fast as we could, past all of the destruction, and we tried to stay as close together as possible, then something really annoying happened, "Identified as Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi." Came the noisy mechanic voice of the droid, I looked up and glared at it, then Anakin smashed it to pieces, "Let's just hope that no one heard that." Came Anakin's voice, I looked around to see nearly all of the death watch army coming at us and all of the Mandalorian people staring in awe, "I think they did." I yelled and we started running again, I ran through the crowded streets, ducking and diving out of the way of many attacks, until I realised that I was never going to get there, suddenly I was pulled aside. I was pushed into a dark alleyway and turned around to see who it was and sighed in relief, it was Korkie. "I see that my Auntie did manage to tell you about Francesca and Benjamin then." He said, I nodded, "Yes she did." I told him and he too looked relieved, "Good, they are in the palace, Count Dooku has locked them up at the far right of the it, we have been trying to get there for a good few hours but our attempts have failed, take this," he told me whilst tossing me a cloak, "You should be able to get in if you wear that, your friends seem to be doing just fine." He states as I glance back to see Anakin running past most of the death watch, "Goodbye Master Kenobi." He said with a nod of his head and a small smile and I hugged him, "Goodbye Korkie and let us meet again." I said as I pulled the cloak over my head and went back out.

I carried on running through the streets and the cloak worked extremely well, thank goodness, I appeared at the palace quite quickly and a few minutes later I saw Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody coming out of the smoke, "Nice to see that you finally got here." I said as they approached me, Anakin just rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, it wasn't easy out there, how do you get here so quickly?" he questioned, I smiled, "A friend helped me out." I told him and he nodded, "So what are we going to do now?" he asked as we stared at the palace that was guarded well, "They are located at the far right of the palace, also Dooku is here so we will have to watch out for him, I think Ahsoka was right, our best chance of splitting up." I inform them and they all nod their heads, "Alright, me and Rex will go left, Ahsoka and Cody will go right and you can go straight down the middle, we'll sort out Dooku and you get to these people, okay?" Anakin ordered everyone and we nodded, I put my cloak back on and prepared to run in.

We got past the guards easily and rushed in, each taking our different paths, I ran as through the palace, keeping to the middle as much as possible, then I heard it rushing through my head:

_Help, _I ran faster then at the sound of a young girls voice which I was assuming to be Francesca's in my head, this meant that she must be force sensitive, she was communicating with me, even if she did not now that she was.

_Hold on I am coming to get you, is your brother with you. _I answered and hoped for a reply, thankfully it came.

_Yes but he is sleeping._ She replied and I sighed with relief, that would make it easier for me to get them out of there.

_Good, just hold on. _I told her before I continued to think about running.

I saw the path finally end and turned right, there was a small golden door and I had a feeling that they were in there, I checked for any guards and ran in. When I got in there, it was totally black and it took me a few seconds to get used to the darkness, when my eyes did adjust I saw two guards by the cell doors and I easily took them out, grabbing the key and opening the cell, I stepped into the cell and made my way towards the two small figures huddled together in the corner of the tiny room, I bent down in front of them and met a pair of eyes that made me want to look away, her eyes, they seemed to be dominant in the Kryze family, this was definitely Francesca anyway she looked shocked and started to move further back, she obviously thought that I meant harm to her, she probably thought that one of the guards had come in, I had got here quite quickly. I looked straight at her, "I am Master Kenobi, from the Jedi order, I have come here to rescue you both." I told her and her brother stirred, she looked relieved, "Hi." She says shyly and I smile, "You're a Jedi." Came her brothers curious voice and I let back a chuckle, he seemed to be enthusiastic about the order, "Yes I am." I said, then suddenly I hear something in my head.

_We need to get out of here now; Dooku just threw a bomb that will make the whole palace explode in one minute so get out of there!_

I quickly jumped to my feet, "We need to get out of the palace before it explodes, we can carry on this conversation when we reach the ship and I can tell you about a few things." I explained to Francesca and Benjamin, they nodded and I picked the both up, put Benjamin on my back and Francesca on my hip and ran out of the cell. I used force speed as I ran the way that I came through the palace, then I heard it, "10, 9, 8." Thankfully I could see the door and jumped out of it on one, making sure that I jumped far enough so that we did not get caught up in the explosion. Then the whole palace exploded and everyone in Mandalore seemed to go quiet.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

I stood up and checked that Francesca and Benjamin were okay, thankfully they were fine, now that I could see them slightly better I could see that they were tired, so I decided to get back to the ship as quickly as possible. I pushed past people as I ran back through the crowded Mandalorian streets until I reached the ship, Ahsoka was waiting at the top of the ramp and looked relieved, "Master was about to leave without you, we weren't sure if you had made it." She said as I walked up the ramp, I rolled my eyes, "I am not as fragile as you all think I am." I told her as I made my way past her and into one of the guest bedrooms on the far side of the ship, I force locked the door behind me, took the children off of me and placed them on the floor.

I also decided to take off the cloaks that they were wearing, I approached Benjamin first and I took off the cloak that was covered in dirt and grime, once I have removed it I look him over to check for any injuries or problems that I may not have been able to see before, he seemed fine, just a little muddy, nothing a hot bath could not sort out, then I decided to study him, the first thing that I noticed wass that he had his mother's blond hair, but, by some miracle, he seemed to have my eyes instead of hers, it was surprising to see a Kryze without those eyes but it would help me get used to him. Then I turned to Francesca who I felt that I knew a lot about already, I took off her cloak and studied her like I had done my son. She, as I had noticed before, had her mother's eyes, but her facial features seemed to look quite a lot like mine, then she suddenly pulled at something on the back of her head and a long, shiny mane of hair fell out behind her and I almost gasped at it, it was practically the same colour as mine and I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about this earlier, what would the council say if I turned up with two random kids, who we "found" on Mandalore and one of them just so happened to look a lot like me? I was definitely doomed now.

I gave them a bath before I did anything else, but unfortunately I could not replace their clothes, they were far too small to fit into any of ours, then I sat down on the bed and decided that now was the time to tell them what had happened, but Francesca seemed to have other ideas, "Where are we going?" she questioned me, and I was shocked at her confidence with words and what she was asking, "We are going to Coruscant, to the temple, you will be tested to see if you can become a Jedi, if you can then you will stay at the temple." I explained to her, "And if not?" she asked and I realized that she had got something off of her mother, "I am not quite sure yet." I admitted, I could not lie to them, that would be impossible. She nodded as if she understood, then her brother decided to ask me something as well, "You mean we will get the chance to be Jedi? Wow!" Came his voice and I could not help but smile, my assumption earlier was correct, he liked the order a lot, he reminded me off myself. "Where is mummy?" Francesca asked and dread flowed through me, why had she asked that? She was too intelligent for her own good, I felt like lying or just fleeing but I had to answer her, "She went up there." I said as I pointed to the sky hoping that she would get what I meant, she was intelligent after all, I saw them then the tears that were gathering in her eyes, I hated myself for doing that to her but she had a right to know, "To heaven?" she questioned and I let out a deep breath that I did not know that I was holding, "Yes to heaven." I replied and the tears started to fall then, I opened my arms and she jumped into them, and pushed her head against my chest as I attempted to calm her down, her brother was watching with a sad look in his eyes and I could see the silent tears falling down his own cheeks, I invited him over and he joined in.

Finally after what felt like hours we all seemed to calm down a little and Benjamin got off of my lap and sat next to me on the bed, I looked straight at the wall in front of me and saw a man with red eyes, from too much crying, staring right back at me, to his left was a blond boy who looked scared and in his lap was a young girl who looked like him. And I actually realized how much she looked like me, yes I had seen it earlier when I checked her over, but now? We looked too similar, I started wondering about what we were going to do, I wondered if tying her hair up was an idea that her mother used so that no one realized that her daughter was also the daughter of a famous Jedi Master, it would not surprise me. My thoughts were disturbed by a small voice, "I look like you." Said Francesca from my lap and I realized that she had joined me looking at the mirror, I had not been sure before if I was going to tell them the truth or not but after meeting them I figured that they had a right to know as well. "That is because I am your father." I told them and waited for this new information to sink in, Francesca was the first one to recover, "Jedi are not allowed to love." She informed me and I tried not to laugh, "Not many Jedi follow the rules Francesca, they are too strict, sometimes people need their freedom." I told her and she nodded, "So we have a Jedi as a father?" Benjamin questioned and I nodded, he beamed in delight and hugged my side, I smiled down at him. "Will we ever see you again after this?" Francesca asked yet another question, "I hope that you will but I cannot guarantee it." I told her and she smiled sadly, "I love you." She murmured into my chest as she put her head on it and my heart melted especially when I heard my son say "I love you, daddy" it felt like it was the beginning of a new adventure for me and I was pretty sure that it was, "I love you both, let us just hope that the force is with us." I told them and they both nodded and lifted their heads. Then I had an idea, "Why don't I go and introduce you to everyone? I am sure that they are interested to meet you." I asked and I got another nod, "Come on then." I said as I took their hands and lead them out of the room. I knew one thing; I was definitely not going to leave them alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Hello

I lead the children into the main room where I saw Ahsoka reading, Rex and Cody playing cards and Anakin occupying himself by fiddling with another of his droid parts, I coughed and they all looked up. Then they all saw the children, realisation hit Ahsoka first and she smiled at the children as if they were adorable, which they might have looked like when they had wrapped themselves around my legs and were hiding behind me, Ahsoka stepped forward and crouched down in front of Benjamin, "Hi, my names Ahsoka, what's yours?" she asked him, he looked up at me with a worried expression, I nodded my head and he stepped out and greeted her, "Benjamin." He said quietly and Ahsoka really smiled then, she reached out her hand and he took it instantly, she took him to her seat and put him on her lap as they started to talk and I smiled as I realised how good Ahsoka was with kids.

The next one to step forward was Rex, he bent down in front of us just like Ahsoka had done before him, but this time my daughter needed no encouragement and she stepped forward to greet him, he looked slightly shocked at her confidence but was quick to brush it off. "Hey sweetheart my names Rex and you are?" he questioned and Francesca beamed at the question and was quick to answer, "Francesca." She told him and I could not help but smile at her. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Francesca?" Rex asked, "Four." She replied and Rex looked even more startled then, yes she was a fast learner and she definitely seemed to be good with words.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash as the droid part that Anakin had been holding dropped to the floor, then I heard it through my head:

_They are four, we risked our lives through millions of Mandalorian guards to go and rescue two children from the palace? I really thought that they were more important people._

Anakin had never been very good at shielding and now he had accidently showed me his true thoughts on my children and I was not happy, not happy at all.

_Anakin! Do not say such things about Francesca and Benjamin; they are not the totally useless and meaningless children that you think that they are._

I yelled through the force, which made Anakin jump slightly and he sighed when he realised that his shields were down, then he carried on.

_Well Obi Wan I don't see what's so important about them, they're just poor, innocent kids._

He added and shrugged his shoulders, he then pointed to the two children, Benjamin was still talking to Ahsoka and Francesca was meeting Cody.

_If you had not already realised Anakin, they have a strong force signature, which means that they are force sensitive and can be trained at the temple._

I informed him as I gradually started to calm down, he searched immediately for their force signatures and soon found them.

_They are four Obi Wan if they were supposed to be taken to the temple then they would of been taken when they were younger. Where are their family anyway, I bet they are worried sick._

Memories of Satine filled my head instantly and I shook my head to rid myself of them, Anakin looked confused so I decided to answer.

_Satine wrote me a letter saying that she had two children that lived in the palace, she told me to go and rescue them and take them somewhere safe, so I did, I have not taken them away from their family, I would never dream of doing such a thing._

Anakin seemed to realise the reason why we just risked our lives to save these two children, I had told him as much of the truth as I could without giving it away too much.

_Sorry that I jumped to conclusions._

He told me softly and I rolled my eyes, he never learned anything from me, I started to wonder what he taught his own padawan, there was not exactly much that he knew, that must have been why Ahsoka had been requesting that I teach her lessons instead of Anakin lately.

_That's okay Anakin, just remember to learn from your mistakes and it will not happen again. Now why don't you go and introduce yourself to them._

I replied and he nodded, I scanned the room, Benjamin was talking to Cody about his gun that Cody was showing him, I raised my eyebrows and nearly ran over there and grabbed the gun out of Cody's hands until I remembered that he was a clone commander and knew a lot more about guns then I did. I frowned when I could not see Francesca anywhere and started to panic, that was until I heard her voice from behind me, "Hello I am Francesca Kryze, who are you?" she questioned and I spun around to see that she had approached Anakin herself and I nearly laughed at the shocked expression on Anakin's face, it was priceless, but it was soon replaced with a warm and bright grin. "Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan's former padawan and his best friend." He replied smoothly and she nodded, "You're the chosen one, right?" she questioned obviously not as sure on her Jedi facts as her brother was, Anakin nodded, "Yes I am." He replied and I could tell that he had been to totally mesmerized by my daughter, exactly like everyone else had been.

Then the ship jerked slightly and I gave Anakin a questioning look as he quickly fled from the room, I followed him into the controls room as he started turning on different switches and pressing different buttons, "What is happening?" I questioned him, her turned around and smirked as if I should know what was happening but I had had a long day I blamed that for my lack of initiative, "We are about to land on Coruscant." He replied and I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid as I looked out of the main window to see Coruscant below us. I nodded and sat down, hoping that Anakin would not do one of his most spectacular crashes, again.


	5. Chapter 5: Future

Anakin managed to land the ship without crashing it, for once, I walked back into the main room and suddenly felt hands clinging to my legs, I chuckled and looked down at Francesca and Benjamin who looked slightly scared and shaken. Maybe the ride had not been as smooth as I thought that it had been, but I was starting to get used to Anakin's crazy driving now so that was not surprising.

I quickly retied Francesca's hair up and hoped that I would be able to fool most of council with this, I was sure that Yoda would already knew my secret as he seemed to know everything, and that made me slightly worried. I picked Francesca up and Ahsoka did the same sort of thing with Benjamin, I smiled at my daughter one last time before the ramp started to go down.

Luckily there was no one waiting for us at the bottom of the ramp, but I was not fooled, the council had obviously been expecting us. We walked down the ramp, past the other ships and into the temple, sure enough there was Master Windu, waiting for me, his eyebrows raised slightly at the position of Francesca on me but it soon disappeared, "The council will see you now, Master Kenobi." He told me in his usual stern voice, I nodded and Ahsoka handed Benjamin to me, as Yoda would definitely want to see them, "Good luck." She whispered as she left, following her Master down the hallway. Mace started to walk to the council room and I followed him, when we got there I placed my children on the ground and took their hands instead.

Mace opened the door and quickly went and sat down in his seat. I stepped into the room and immediately wanted to go and sit in my own, empty chair, like I did in every other council meeting. But this meeting was different, I was the one being interrogated and I was not looking forward to it at all. Yoda looked at me. "Master Kenobi, returned from your mission you have." He said and I nodded, "Yes I have Master Yoda." I told him, "Your mission, was it a success?" He asked even though I was sure that he already knew the answer to that question, "Um, well, no Master Yoda, it was not." I informed him, then, as was requested, I explained every single detail of the mission. I finally concluded the story, leaving out the fact that Francesca and Benjamin were my children and putting my shields up as high as they could go so that they would not find out that way. Yoda nodded his head, "Over this council meeting is, take children to crèche whilst think over their future I do, Master Windu." Mace rolled his eyes briefly and took my children away, I started to walk to the exit, feeling amazed that I had survived, when I heard Yoda speak. "Discuss with you I must the future of your children, Master Kenobi." He told me and I held back a groan, he knew and there was no escape now.

We walked through the corridors and into Yoda's private office, he gestured for me to sit down and I did, he shut the door and sat on the stool opposite me. "Your children are they not Master Kenobi?" he questioned me instantly, reading my every expression to find the truth, "Yes they are Master Yoda, but I honestly only found out about them when I read the letter, she never told me anything." I told him and he nodded in agreement, "Broken the Jedi code you have." He added, and I decided to defend myself, "We met when we were much younger Master Yoda and shared a connection then, I have been trying to avoid her for a long time and keep my own emotions at bay, but it did not work and I let myself go for one –" but he cut me off as my voice started to raise higher and higher, "Disappointed in you Master Kenobi I am not, wanted this to happen, the force did, no way of stopping this from occurring there was, blame you I do not, worry about your future you should not." He said and I raised eyebrows in shock, did he just say that I was not going to be leaving the order, surely there must have been some kind of mistake, as if he had read my mind Master Yoda spoke, "Stay here you must, look after the children you shall, grown attached to you they have, a good attachment this is, without this lost they will be." He explained and I started to overcome the shock of being let off for breaking the Jedi code, instead I decided to find out about their future, "What will happen to them now?" I questioned him, "Live with you they shall, need your attachment they do, train them you will, help you your former padawan and his padawan will." Yoda finished and I sighed with relief, "And after that?" I asked, "Figure that out we will when the time comes, until then be pleased with the present Master Kenobi." He told me and I smiled, "Dismissed, you are Master Kenobi, go collect your children from the crèche you will." He added, I bowed and left the room. Well things seemed to be looking up, for now.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome

**As I said on my other story I am really sorry for the lack of updates recently, I have been incredibly busy lately but hope to be able to carry on updating my stories as often as possible. I hope you enjoy it.**

I walked quickly to the crèche to collect my children, still in a slight state of shock, I did not expect it to go this well, but as Master Yoda said living in the present seemed like a good idea. I reached the crèche in a matter of seconds but decided to hover outside the door for a few minutes as I looked through it to see a large circle of younglings gathered on the floor, the crèche Master for the day was sat at, what seemed to be, the top of the circle and in front of her stood my overly confident daughter and my quite shy little son. Then I realised that Francesca was introducing herself or something like that, "My name is Francesca Kryze and this is my twin brother Benjamin." She started with a beaming smile that seemed to make the room glow, maybe Master Yoda was right, maybe there was a reason why they were created, maybe not just out of my bad luck. My daughter paused for a brief moment as a question was asked by a freckly boy in the circle, "How did you come to the temple? You are the Duchesses children, why are you here?" The boy asked innocently and I could see the smile falter slightly on Francesca's face, but she quickly changed her expression to a happier one. "My mother is dead, she was killed not very long ago by a Sith. After she left the palace a man with a white beard came with his army of thousands of soldiers, my brother and I were locked away in a room to the far side of the palace which was pitch black," everyone was staring at her in awe by this point because her story was a good one, even the crèche master seemed to be amazed by her story, "A few hours later, when I was starting to lose hope of getting out of the palace I heard a voice in my head telling me to hold on and I talked to him. He came sooner than I had expected and took us out of the palace before it exploded, then he took us back here." She said as she finished her story, the freckly boy from earlier looked up at her and asked yet another question, "Who took you here then?" he asked in awe, Francesca smiled and replied instantly, "Master Kenobi." She stated.

I decided to come out of my hiding place then and coughed loudly, everyone looked up and when they saw me their eyes widened, I looked at my daughter whose smile had only increased as she saw me and my son whose eyes finally left the ground and bore into my own. The crèche Master got up quickly, "Now children you may play whilst I talk to Master Kenobi." She told them and they all nodded, I gave her a suspicious look, surely she should know that I was here to collect them. She walked towards me and motioned towards a corner of the room for more privacy; I nodded and walked over to the corner with her. "It is a pleasure to have you here Master Kenobi, but may I ask why you are here?" she asked seeming confused, which made a frown appear on my face. "I am here to collect Francesca and Benjamin, you did hear Francesca's story did you not?" I asked her and she nodded enthusiastically, "Yes I did hear her story Master Kenobi, and I most impressed by your actions but I thought that they were going to be staying here at the crèche." She said and I started to realise what had happened, so I decided to ask her a question that would answer my own, "What did Master Windu say to you when he took Francesca and Benjamin here?" I asked her. "He said that Master Yoda had told him to bring them here to the crèche and that they would be staying here." She replied and I frowned again as I realised that my theory was correct. Mace had just "informed" the crèche Master that my children were going to be staying here when Master Yoda specifically said that they would stay there, whilst he was talking to me. He really should not have done that.

"I am sorry to inform you that what Master Windu told you was wrong, Master Yoda told him to take the children here whilst he discussed their future with me. Their future has been decided upon, they will live with me and I will teach them in the ways of the Jedi," I told her, she still did not seem one hundred per cent sure about it so I carried on, "And if you have any doubts I am sure that Master Yoda would be happy to agree with the information that I just told you." I finished, she finally seemed to understand that I was not giving up; if she did not give me her permission to take them then I would just take them anyway and explain why I did it later on. She sighed, "Okay Master Kenobi you can take them." She told me reluctantly as she called my daughter and son's names, they quickly ran over and after looking at my reassuring smile they realised that everything was going to be okay. The crèche Master turned to face the children, "Master Kenobi is allowed to take you to his chambers in the temple and you are allowed to stay there with him instead of staying here, would you like for that to happen?" she asked, Francesca beamed and grabbed onto my leg, again, while her brother struggled to grab hold of my hand, "I will take that as a yes then," she smiled, "Goodbye and good luck Master Kenobi." She called as we finally left the crèche.

Then we had problem number two, my apartment. My apartment would be a nice and calm environment that was totally spotless and smelled of the fresh air, unfortunately my apartment was not just home to me, Anakin and Ahsoka also lived there as Anakin did not want to move out after he had become a Jedi Knight, which had made me full of pride at the time but now it made my heart sink. Anakin was the messiest person I had ever met, he chucked all of his clothes on the floor, left dishes of food that he had hidden under the bed for so long that they started to rot and never ever did anything about it unless it was absolutely necessary. Ahsoka was not very bad and she was a teenager, Anakin on the other hand was not, sometimes I actually forgot that he was not one too. So when we reached the door to the apartment I decided to give the children a quick talk about what to expect to find in the apartment. I crouched down to their level then started to talk to them about it, "This is my apartment," I started off and they looked at the doorway and nodded, "before we go in I would like to warn you about the mess and the smells that you will experience in this apartment, unfortunately even though I have no padda wan currently Anakin never got round to moving out and he is a very messy person, also the girl you met earlier, Ahsoka lives here." I told them they smiled and I took a deep breath and opened the door.

What I saw when the door opened was not half as bad as I had expected it to be and I noted to thank Ahsoka later on, she had obviously managed to get Anakin to clear up some of his stuff just in case Francesca and Benjamin came to live here like I had told her that I wanted them to. It was still messy and still stank a bit but it was not horrendous and I was sure that we could cope with it. I decided to give the children a quick tour of the apartment before I found Anakin or Ahsoka. "This is the living room," I told them as I showed them the room which had a few small sofas, a table and a TV, "The kitchen, which you will probably not be allowed in for a while" I told them as I showed them the very basic kitchen, "The dining room," A room that had a large table with six chairs surrounding it. Then I started to walk down the long hallway which was home to our bedrooms and the bathroom, "Ahsoka's bedroom." I said as I opened the first door on the right in the hallway to see Ahsoka laid on her bed listening to some music and doing some math, she nodded and said hello, I returned her welcome. I then shut the door and opened the one on the left instead, "Anakin's room." I told them happy to find it empty, for once; he must be meditating or visiting Padme or something like that.

We carried on walking until we came across the next two doors, I pointed to the room on the right, "Your room Francesca." I said as I noticed her name had been written on a purple sign that hung from the door, I opened it to see that the once white room had been decorated with various shades of purple and green, Francesca's mouth dropped, she hugged me and ran into her new room to have a look around, I smiled, Ahsoka must have been really busy for the past few hours. I opened the door on the left to see that it had been decorated with blue and green and had lots of Jedi looking gadgets in it; some of them included different styles of lightsabers which looked impressive. I also quickly made them aware of my own room which was not very far from theirs in case they needed me. I sighed and sat down on my bed as I thought about the incredibly tiring few days it had been.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**I'm so sorry, I did say that I was going to update again and I finally have! I should be able to update more now but I can't really promise anything my life is pretty hectic right now! Anyway here is another chapter. I hope that you like it.**

I fell asleep instantly that night but was soon interrupted by a slither of light coming from my doorway, I opened one of my eyes to see a small shadow and as I started to awaken properly I could hear a muffled crying sound. I immediately sat up and got out of my bed, I walked over to the figure and found that, to my surprise, Benjamin was there. He had been very calm and relaxed for the last few days but by the looks of things reality was finally sinking in for the boy and his emotions were coming out. I crouched down on the floor and looked at him, "Benjamin?" I asked, I got no response so it tried again, "Ben, what's wrong?" I asked again. He looked up, his blue eyes brimming with unshed tears and he fell into my open arms, the tears streaming down his face.

I stood up and carefully got back into bed, wrapping my arms protectively around him to make sure that he knew he was safe and sat there in silence until he told me what was wrong. Finally I heard his voice. "I had a nightmare." He whispered and I pulled him closer, knowing that there was more than that to the story, Ben had been through a lot and one tiny nightmare wouldn't be enough to let his walls come down like this. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him and he shook his head violently, I sighed in defeat and was about to pull back slightly when he lifted his hand to my face and shocked me into silence.

As soon as his shaking hand touched my face I started to see things and what I saw was something that I would rather not see again and would never ever want Ben or Francesca to see, but, by the looks of things, that had already happened. What I saw was the event from a few days ago, the one event that I never wanted to happen in the first place and to watch it all happen again tortured me. It made me remember all of the emotions that I had tried to hide away and failed. It was her and her death caused by Maul. It all became too much and I slowly took away Ben's hand and wrapped my arms around him tighter, I just couldn't help it, one night to let go of all of the emotions, tomorrow I would be totally emotionless so I just let it all out and cried with him.

We laid there for a good ten minutes, crying and shaking until he finally pulled away slightly and looked me in the eyes once more. "It seemed so real." He whispered and it pained me to see him so vulnerable, so weak when he had been the stronger of the two in general, maybe he wasn't as much like his mother as I had first assumed. "That's because it was." I whispered back, barely audibly, but he heard it and he snuggled into my chest as he stopped crying and reality hit. Then his head shot up, "You won't tell anybody?" he whispered trailing off but I caught on straight away, he didn't want his sister to see him like this, "I won't tell anybody Ben, your secret is safe with me. But please if you have any more nightmares like that please come and talk to me about them." I told him, he nodded, "I will." He muttered before he fell asleep on my chest and I soon followed.

The next day I yawned as I woke up, I looked up to meet a pair of eyes that I knew well, I rolled my eyes as I studied the questioning look on his face, "What happened last night?" Anakin asked as he leant on the doorway, I sighed, "I could ask you the same. Ben had a nightmare and he came in, but I think it was more a vision or a flashback of the past." I told him as I remembered the events of the night before, I looked down and saw a mop of blond hair on my chest and knew that he was still there. Anakin's eyebrow rose, "You seem to be becoming quite attached to the children; you've even given him a nickname!" Anakin pointed out and my eyebrow rose. "Oh yes so I have, has Ahsoka not told you what has happened?" I asked and he shook his head, "No, I haven't seen her yet, I was out until quite late last night so I went straight to bed, I realised it looked clean but apart from that nothing really registered." He told me and I chuckled, even Anakin thought that it was clean, maybe I could convince him to clean up a bit more. "I talked to Master Yoda about Ben and Francesca, they are now living here with us and will be trained by myself and another master of my choice when they are older, but for now they are under my care, which means a cleaner house." I told him and it was his turn to roll his eyes, "I'll try. But why are they with you? Surely the children could have gone to the crèche? Wouldn't that have been a better idea?" he asked and I shook my head, "No it would not have been a better idea as apparently Ben and Francesca have been become quite attached to me and, in turn, I have become quite attached to them as well, so you see Anakin it would be better if they stayed here." I stated and he started to look even more confused. "But if they are attached to you then that is surely breaking the Jedi code?" he asked and I shrugged slightly. "I was told that our attachment was a good one and that it is allowed to continue and it will." I told him and he nodded, "Well I'm cooking breakfast so come through when you're ready, it doesn't seem like we have much to do today." He said as he left the room.

I smiled until I realised what he had just said and I quickly and carefully removed Ben from my chest and lowered him onto the bed, wrapped the covers around him and ran through the apartment and into the kitchen, hoping that our food wasn't burnt. Yet.


End file.
